Alex Russo
Alexandria Margarita "Alex" Russo is a wizard in training who is also one of the main characters of Wizards of Waverly Place. At age 16, she is the middle child in the Russo family: younger sister to Justin, and older sister to Max and the only daughter of Theresa and Jerry. Confident in her magic, and undisciplined in using her powers, she is constantly competing with her brothers to keep her powers. Often times her magic is used in such a way that she requires assistance from her brothers, a favor she at times needs to reciprocate. Her best friend is Harper. She was born in Cab 804, in the back seat. In the Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie, Alex and Justin are forced to do the full wizard competition and Alex wins, but in order to save her brothers and her family, she uses the Stone of Dreams and she gives up her powers so it can go back to the way things are. Things do go back to the way they were before she did the spell. And everything goes back to normal, though Alex has a stronger relationship with her mother, and brothers. Alex is the daughter of Jerry and Theresa Russo, as well as the sister of Justin and Max Russo. Like most of her family, she is a wizard. She works at their sandwich shop, Waverly Sub Station. Alex has inherited her Mexican heritage look from her mother's side, and her magical powers from her Italian-American father. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time, getting her into trouble often because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until their upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants. Her fashion sense makes her personality crazy. Mostly, her shoes, which is Converse or Ed Hardy, makes it spunky. Her special symbol is Peace Signs. As 'Daddy's little girl' she is used to getting her own way, to the point were she won't except no as an answer when she wandoing something. Alex also has a cousin named Anna Russo, that might take part as a cast member in Season 3. When it comes to family Alex won't think twice about taking advantage of them, even taking whatever she wants from them. She has a large box of Justins things that she stole from him under her bed, and won't hesitate to steal her dad's of even Justins money such as when their chained up or traded bodies with her dad. She also likes to trick's Max into doing her work for her often. She is daddy's girl and use's that to get him to do whatever she wants or to get out of trouble. http:// Although in Report Card, it showed that Alex had the worst wizard grades of the trio, she is remarkably skilled. Out of the three Russo children Alex is the one who use's it the most since she is quick to use magic to solve problems without considering or caring about the consequences which often leads to more disaster even when she knows what those consequences are. Because of her deliberate acts on using magic behind her parents' back, she often runs into trouble with her powers. However, in the end, she makes things right with the help of family and her magical abilities. She is capable of magic without any aid, although the spells backfire most of the time. She is very skilled at Spell Improvisations. She also is very quick at understanding magic lessons. Sometimes when its Justin's turn to teach Alex and Max Russo magic lessons, Alex always does something tricky to get out of class right away because she would rather do it on her own than be taught by her brother. In Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, Alex won the Premature Wizard Competition, but gave up her full powers so she could start from the beginning again and prevent from her siblings and herself being deleted from time. http:// *'Brad Sherwood': Brad competed against Justin to go to the World School Summit at the U.N., and Alex had a crush on him in Potion Commotion. The concert Alex and Brad were supposed to go to was the same night as the World Summit, and Brad chose that over Alex, and when Justin was getting interviewed for the World Summit at home, Brad brought Alex chocolate, and she found out the only reason why he came over was to make Justin lose the competition. Since then, Alex stopped liking him and she decided to break up with him, even though they never started going out. His name is a take-off of the actor Brad Sherwood. *'Riley': He first appeared in the episode I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain, where Alex went on a as she calls date (Her dad doesn't consider it a date because there were a lot of people in the group). She then started dating him in the episode "The Supernatural" and "Alex's Spring Fling". They no longer appear to be dating. *'Manny Kin': A male mannequin that Alex used magic on to come to life, and she dated him during the time that she and Riley broke up so as to spite Riley and then she breaks up with him.He disappeared in the town carnival when he fell in a bucket of water.Max told Alex and Justin that when the mannequin went in the bucket the spell wore of just by looking at it. *'Dean Moriarty': Dean first appeared at the beginning of Season 2, and according to Harper is a bad boy who doesn't have a set bedtime, and has a fake tattoo business which takes place in the boy's bathroom. Alex's crush on him is revealed in the episode Graphic Novel when Alex draws him in her magic journal. Alex and Dean began dating in the episode Racing. Dean moves away in Dream Date he moved away and Alex appears in his dreams to begin dating him again. Ronald Longcape Jr.: Ronald appears in Saving WizTech - Part 1 and Saving WizTech - Part 2. He shape-shifted into Dean and broke up with Alex so that Alex would agree to go to WizTech with him. He also trapped the real Dean in a block of Jello using the spell, "Piggly, Wiggly, get in the Jiggly". Although Alex treated him as her boyfriend, it wasn't what Ronald was thinking. He turned Alex into a Dark Wizard but She was changed back. Mason: Alex's boyfriend in the future, who she eventually breaks up with. In Future Harper, future Harper spills about Mason and Alex is puzzled. Then future Harper says Take a Lock. and also does the sign to keep it a secret with zipping her mouth and locking it. A young vendor named Frankie appears to have a crush on Alex. http:// *Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition but she won the Premature Wizards Contest. *So far Alex has not missed any episodes. *Alex and her aunt Megan are very similar to each other. Similar how Jerry and Justin are similar as the same goes for Max and Kelbo.